


Spots & Webs

by VampirePaladin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Museums, Non-specific Period, Recruitment, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Ladybug and Black Widow encounter each other at a Paris museum and foil a robbery.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



It wasn’t that Marinette was trying to find danger and get herself in trouble. It was just a part of being Ladybug. Her luck would lead her to where she was needed. Where she was needed wasn’t always where she wanted to be. Right now she wanted to be at Adrien’s photoshoot. Instead she was stuck inside of the wrong museum. She wasn’t being figurative about that either. There was a yellow goop on the floor keeping her feet stuck to it.

“You’re going to regret finding us, girlie,” said a man. He was wearing all black and had something that looked like a centipede on his arm. His accent was so strong that Marinette almost thought that he wasn’t speaking French.

He was accompanied by two other men. One of the men had a tank on his back that was connected to a hose. The three had smashed a jewelry case open and were shoveling the jewelry into bags. 

“You aren’t going to get away with this,” Marinette said. She had no idea what she should do. These people weren’t Akumatized. It seemed like they were just normal, but nasty humans.

Gun shots rang out. Marinette turned her head toward the source. There was a woman with brilliant red hair in a black catsuit. She held a pair of guns in her hands. Marinette knew who that woman was. She was the Black Widow, one of the Avengers. Like most of the rest of the world she had been glued to the television when New York City was under attack and a group of heroes had risen up to protect it.

If the Black Widow was here then that meant that this was no ordinary museum robbery. Marinette turned to look at the men. The one with the centipede had been hit with all the bullets, yet he showed no signs of being any worse off than before. 

The centipede man charged at Black Widow. She cleanly sidestepped the attack like a matador avoiding a bull. The other two goons were keeping their distance but one was getting the hose out and the other was drawing a weapon that didn’t look like anything Marinette recognized. Black Widow was outnumbered three to one. 

Marinette placed her hand on her bag. Tiki was hiding inside of it. There was only one thing for Marinette to do. She slipped her feet out of her shoes and leapt towards the edge of the goo. Her bare feet hit cold marble. She almost slipped but stayed standing.

“Tiki, spots on.” 

Seconds later and the average, every day Marinette was now the mysterious Ladybug. She reached for her yo-yo at her side. With both luck and skill on her side she sent it flying at the man with the weapon she didn’t recognize. Her aim was true as the yo-yo wrapped around his arm three times. Ladybug gave a mighty pull and down the man went in the puddle of goop. His weapon went skidding across the floor and stopped when it hit the wall.

“You little-“ the man with the tank and the hose said as he turned his full attention to Ladybug. He pulled the trigger on the hose’s nozzle. More goop came spurting out and at Ladybug. She jumped out of the way as the goop hit a priceless painting. Ladybug rolled, using a display case for cover. Dashing forward, Ladybug made a low sweep at the man’s legs.

“I want you to stay right here,” Ladybug said as she grabbed the hose out of his hands, pointed it at his prone body on the floor, and pulled the trigger. She gave him a nice thick coat of goop while being careful to not cover his nose and mouth. 

“That was a good job.”

Ladybug turned to see Black Widow. The man with the centipede on his arm was down and out on the floor. Maybe Black Widow didn’t need her help after all. She looked absolutely perfect even after fighting that huge man. Then again, Ladybug didn’t even have to use her Lucky Charm to take these guys out.

“Thanks, Black Widow, you are so amazing. I’m such a huge fan of yours.”

“Thank you, I’m actually a fan of your work to, Ladybug.”

“Wait, you know who I am? How do you know who I am?”

“Constant attacks in Paris thwarted by a girl in red is the kind of thing that gets the attention of the Avengers. That’s actually the real reason I’m here. I’ve been investigating you to find out your real name.”

“And?” Ladybug asked nervously.

“We’d like to bring you on board the Avengers.”

“But I can’t reveal my identity.”

“We already suspected that you were still a student. We’re prepared to offer you a scholarship program to give you a reason to leave France for a time. You’d get to study internationally while maintaining your cover.”

Ladybug could hardly believe what she was hearing. There hadn’t been any attacks for a while now. She’d get a chance both to study fashion around the world and she’d get to be a member of the Avengers. Adrien had photoshoots all over the world so she’d still get to see him. There were always visits and the internet for keeping in touch with the rest of her family and friends.

“Yes,” was all she could get out. All of this was so overwhelming and happening all at once.

“Alright, this way.” Black Widow inclined her head to indicate the direction to head in. It was to a door marked as staff only.

“I don’t think we’re allowed to go this way.”

“Do you want to explain to the police what you were doing back here with Hydra agents and a bunch of smashed cases?”

“Yeah, you raise a good point,” Ladybug said. 

As she followed Black Widow out the staff door and into a dark, steep stairwell she couldn’t help feeling butterflies into her stomach. She could hardly believe this was all really happening.

She would always be Marinette first.

One fateful day she became Ladybug.

Today she became an Avenger.


End file.
